Not Uncomfortable At All
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: The Four times James Hunt makes a fool of himself because of Niki Lauda and the One time Niki Lauda makes a fool of himself – well not really because Niki could never look like a fool but let's just assume he did— for James Hunt.
1. I: A Press Conference

Random: There is only ONE Rush Fanfiction on this site. I must do something about this.

I don't own Rush or any characters from Rush.

Summary: The Four times James Hunt makes a fool of himself because of Niki Lauda and the One time Niki Lauda makes a fool of himself – well not really because Niki could never look like a fool but let's just assume he did— for James Hunt.

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable At All_

I: A Press Conference

* * *

_James Hunt was screwed. And not in a good way._

Let's just say it wasn't the best of days for James Hunt. Yes, much better. I shall stick to that.

Well, quite frankly, he had been hungover from last night's party and possibly still a little high when McLaren insisted that he had a Press Conference at 7 in the morning on a Sunday. He would make up an excuse not to go but all he could think of was "I need to go to church" and obviously that would never work because he is the _James "The Immortal Fuck" Hunt_ and _James "The Shunt" Hunt_, he wouldn't go to church. He tries to convince them he would but he couldn't even convince himself. So here he is, dragging his sorry ass onto the elevated table next to none other than Niki Lauda who of course looks absolutely perfect since he goes to bed early and sleeps early. That bloody rat. James wished he could both punch him and kiss him but the press didn't need to know that. The press definitely didn't need to know how frustrated Niki Lauda made him.

"Mr. Lauda, how is the racing going?" an American reporter asked and Lauda was all cool charm and wit that could never work on James. He both loathed and loved him for it. Curse his insufferable intelligence and his cute rat teeth. Niki gave him a look as if having heard what he said before answering. "The racing is going well, I am getting used to being in a car again and I have high expectations that I will be world champion again this year" James couldn't help but scoff at his confidence and the press seemed to notice this. "Mr. Hunt, how about you?" a French girl asked. By impulse, James gave the blonde a short wink before answering. He noticed Niki eye rolling from the corner of his eye. "I'm doing rather well, thank you. Niki is just too uptight, so early in the morning, as he usually is. Right, Niki?" the press laughed as the Austrian's cheeks puffed out in discontent.

"Mr. Hunt, what is your relationship with Mr. Lauda?" a reporter asked, James couldn't recall who since he began to panic. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was thinking about how cute Niki had looked with his cheeks puffed out when he was asked the question but he ended up replying rather defensively. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking for the reporter who had asked the question. "Are you honestly just rivals? Are you friends? What is it, really?" more reporters joined in to gang up on him as he began to sweat. Niki seemed to have noticed because he reached out to him. "Alright, there, Hunt?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned but failing miserably. He still managed to appear calm and cool, curse him for his iron resolve. When James wouldn't respond, Niki stepped in like a true gentleman and took it all in stride. "Our relationship beyond the tracks is strictly platonic" he said, devoid of any emotion and James couldn't help a sigh from escaping his lips.

_Although, I truly wish it weren't._

The cameras seemed to stop and everything froze as every reporter in the room turned to stare at him. Even Niki was blinking at him in shock.

Oh shit, he had said that out loud, didn't he?

The room broke out in a florry of questions as he attempted to leave the room.

"Mr. Hunt, does this imply that you wish to have a relationship with Mr. Lauda that extends beyond friendship?"

"Does Mr. Lauda know about this, or is this the first time you have confessed?"

"Mr. Hunt, are you in a confidential relationship with Niki Lauda?"

That damned rat really makes his life hell. Why did he have to fall in love with an annoying Austrian Formula 1 racer with the face of a rat?

He internally groaned as he made his way to his room, the surprised look on Niki Lauda's face imprinted in his mind as he attempted to get more sleep.


	2. II: In The Ferrari Paddock

I don't own Rush, this is for the Launt Shippers.

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable At All_

II: In The Ferrari Paddock

* * *

Ever since the incident with the press, James has only thought more about Niki Lauda.

As if he didn't think about the man enough already. That's probably why Suzy left him.

James shook his head as he continued to look around for food. So far he had been shooed away by John Watson, Jackie Stewart, Ronnie Peterson, Francois Cevert, and even Clay _**"Mustache of the Century"**_ Regazzoni. Everyone knew it was last resort to ask the man for food because it likely would have mustache hair in it even if he did have any. Alright, that's an exaggeration but running jokes on Clay Regazzoni's mustache aside James had only one option left. He had to hope that Niki Lauda was in a good enough mood to let his have some of his vile yogurt. Yes, James Hunt was _that_ desperate.

Even with McLaren attempting to cover up his tracks, news of James Hunt's confession spread like wildfire even among non-fans of Formula 1. The only reason McLaren hadn't booted him out was because it actually became good publicity for him [there was a particularly vicious group of people calling themselves Launt Shippers?] and so McLaren let the incident slide. Of course, this also meant good publicity for Ferrari and Niki _fucking_ Lauda. On second thought, he should stop thinking "Niki fucking Lauda" because it's giving him ideas he shouldn't have and thoughts he shouldn't be thinking of and James visibly flinches, disgusted with himself. Niki took the entire thing in stride, he knows because the man actually went up and told him that he has come to the conclusion that James must have been under the influence of alcohol and had no idea what he was saying. James didn't have the heart to tell the man that it was only half true, he may have been hung over but he meant every word. He was not quite ready to tell him he really has tripped over himself and fallen in love with a curly haired, Ferrari driver, who had an adorable overbite. Instead, he let Niki walk away thinking what he wanted to think while James proceeded to add that to his growing list of regrets.

They had mostly gotten over it by the next race and James was desperate for something to eat so he padded down to the Ferrari Paddock, ready for Niki to cuss and yell at him in German, but what he saw was completely the opposite. Niki Lauda, machine come to life, was baking **pie**. "God save us, out of an actual oven and everything" James muttered, trying to imagine Niki dragging an oven into the Paddock and laughing. Niki looked up at the sound of his laughter and actually looked the tiniest bit sheepish which no normal person would notice if they hadn't been looking closely. And, obviously, James looks very closely since Niki Lauda baking pie was the most peculiar and adorable sight in all of the world. Maybe even the galaxy. And James has seen a lot of women. "I'm learning to cook for Marlene" he said, looking down at the pie with a critical look on his face. The name was a punch to James' face. Hearing his wife's name come out of his mouth like that only reminded James of how hopelessly in love he was with the Austrian rat. "You never had to learn before, why now?" James asked, trying to steer the conversation away before he could throw a spiel about how horrible wives are in Niki's face when really all he wanted was for Niki to realize he belonged with him. James Hunt, for once in his life, believes he is a terrible person. "We had a falling out" the sad smile on Niki's face prevented James from thinking he had a chance for all of five seconds and really he's just such a horrible human being, he shouldn't be feeling so happy. "Knowing you, it probably hasn't been the first either. You are an annoying little rat" James nodded, this would be suitable retort. It was snarky and rude and just normal for them. Although, the effect was lost since James began to eye the pie, his stomach growling from hunger. Niki must have heard it because he turned to look at James and then down at his pie before sighing and holding it out to the hungry Brit. "If you want it, take it... Dummkopf" James laughed a little and gingerly took the pie from his hands, looking down at the other racer as if to ask if he was sure. The other man nodded and handed him a fork before washing up.

James forked the delicious smelling pie up and stuck it in his mouth without grace or manners before letting out a long, loud moan. Niki glared at him. "Be quiet, you idiot" he hissed. "But Niki, it's so good" he shouted, forking more of the pie into his mouth. "You know, there are a lot of reporters on the track today. They could easily misinterpret the sounds your making in _my_ area of the paddocks" he tried to reason with him but there was no reasoning with the blonde when he was eating possibly the best pie he's ever eaten in his life. "Niki, you're a genius you really are" James continued, enjoying himself thoroughly despite the fact that Niki was probably right and people could misinterpret the sounds he was making in the Ferrari Paddock. "You should really stop it, Dummkopf" Niki said, approaching the blonde with caution. "Seriously, Niki, I could kneel and ask you to marry me right now" he smiled, his cheeks full of apple pie. "I said stop-" Niki hissed, trying to pull the blonde away from the pie.

There was a gasping sound as a reporter ventured into the Ferrari Paddock, catching James and Niki fighting over a tray of pie.

"Arschloch" Niki cussed before stomping away. Meanwhile, the reporter had alerted her camera crew and almost every news team was asking James if he was going to continue pursuing Niki Lauda's hand in marriage despite the fact that he was still married to Marlene Lauda and questions of the like. James didn't even care anymore, they didn't have proof this time so they couldn't use this against him and all the footage they have is of Niki Lauda stomping away while James continued to eat pie while making his way to the McLaren Paddock. Nevertheless, James Hunt was once again all over the news along with the headline...

'Niki Lauda rejects James Hunt's proposal by attempting to shove a pie in his face'

James only laughs at this one, despite being embarrassed beyond belief that he was caught yet again in a troublesome situation because of Niki Lauda.


	3. III: In The Newspaper

This is for my birthday. It's today.

I don't own anything.

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable At All_

III: In the News Paper

* * *

James doesn't actually remember about the night, but of course he doesn't remember how he ended up with a raging hangover the next morning, a dark haired American girl in his bed, and a letter N tattoo on his arm that looked unfinished.

As always, James had let it slide. After all, it was like every morning he experienced anyway.

He wouldn't actually attempt to remember what had happened until a week later when an article about some piece of paper that James left on his nightstand with his drool all over it that was apparently a long note about his feelings for Niki Lauda.

He didn't know how he got himself into this but he could try to retrace his steps.

_It had been a successful night for James Hunt. After the race, Niki had gone home to his wife while James decided since the reporter was already following him around he might as well take her home. So he drank until he was numb and showed the woman into his room before slamming the door shut and pinning her against a wall nearby. Only the girl wouldn't stop asking question upon question about Niki and James was really begininng to hate it. So, he told her to wait while he wrote a note about his thoughts on Niki Lauda and he had ended up falling asleep on a chair near a desk as he wrote it. _

_The reporter sighed, seeing that there was no getting answers from James until the next morning so she laid down in James' bed and fell asleep. James had left her in the bed the next morning, not knowing about the paper he had left on the desk or of the reporter he didn't actually have sex with but rather he had given her a note about his deepest darkest thoughts about his Austrian rival, going on with his life of racing ang women. _

James blinked hard at the paper, he might as well face it. He hadn't remembered what he had written on the piece of paper but he was at least certain that he could get McLaren to stop this paper from being handed down to Niki or anyone in his immediate influence. Knowing the Rat faced man, he was probably eating yogurt while working on his car, anyway. James read on...

_**James Hunt sets it straight?**_

_Earlier this week I was with former Formula 1 Champion, James Hunt, and he has a few choice things to say about his fellow Formula 1 Champion, Niki Lauda, when we arrived at his hotel room. Here are the words of James Hunt:_

**_When I was still a drunk Formula 3 racer..._**  
**_I met a man named Niki Lauda._**  
**_He was an intelligent man, an Austrian with a family name that was tied to business._**  
**_He knew the ins and outs of his car and drove with precision._**  
**_He knew the statistics of racing like the back of his hand._**  
**_And he didn't race unless the conditions were right._**  
**_But he was an asshole._**  
**_My name is James Hunt._**  
**_I like to drink, and party, and smoke._**  
**_I'm all the bad things in the world combined into one handsome bundle._**  
**_I could probably be the devil himself if I had wanted to be._**  
**_But I chose to race, driving fast was the only way to live._**  
**_Come to think of it, I was sort of an asshole too._**  
**_So I guess it made sense that we became rivals._**  
**_We obsessed- I obsessed, over defeating the reigning champion but he had only yelled at me in return._**  
**_He tried to tell me what I did wrong, I never listened._**  
**_He tried to give me advice, I didn't hear him out. _**  
**_I never realized he was quite smart and a good companion until Germany._**  
**_Until the crash._**  
**_Until the burns._**  
**_I have never known Niki Lauda better than when we talked after the Green Hell had taken half his face. _**  
**_Sometimes you never know a person is a large part of your life until you've seen them hit rock bottom._**  
**_I assumed Niki was a machine and Germany proved me wrong. _**  
**_No words on a piece of paper could change anything anymore._**  
**_We both had seen too much, seen too many nights next to a hospital bed, comrades getting killed by the sport we loved, and days hearing the others' soft cries when he really didn't want to show weakness but ended up doing so anyway._**  
**_When we two men crossed paths, both of our families' betrayal fresh in our hearts and ambition bright in our minds you can either end up getting along or clash and bitterly hate the other because men like us were the stubbornest of all._**  
**_Yet, slowly, I came to realize I had known Niki Lauda far too much and far too long to actually hate him._**  
**_And I've been through far too much with him to actually convince myself I don't love the shit out of him._**

James had never known he could write anything remotely like that. He picked his phone up and called McLaren's publicity team, telling them to "drown those papers right the fuck now because Niki cannot I repeat **cannot** get a hold of this fucking shit article".

James had a bad habit of making a fool of himself, expecially when it came to Niki Lauda.


	4. IV: On The Tracks

Well, exam week is over. Sembreak is on. I guess I should start updating, hm?

Huge thank you to _LooIsHere_ for reviewing, you have no idea how much I was hoping it wasn't a critic.

I don't own RUSH. The characters are real, but the events are not. These events are fiction.

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable at All_

IV: On The Tracks

* * *

James Hunt was not concentrating.

Every second, every time he attempted to overtake Niki, he thought of the Austrian yelling at him about the article and "What the fuck is this, Hunt? Is this accurate? You're a sick sick man. I hate you!".

Okay, so the Niki in his head was overreacting but James really had no idea what he would say. God, James hadn't even known he_ liked_ men. Women he knew he liked a whole lot but _men_. It wasn't that James was Homophobic but he always assumed he was straight. Or maybe it was just a Niki thing because he certainly had never admired any of his other fellow racers. Just the thought of him possibly being attracted to Ronnie Peterson or Jackie Steward or God forbid _Clay Regazzoni_ sent bad images in his mind. James wanted to throw up. But if he was being honest with himself, he really was attracted to Niki. And the first thing you need to do when you encounter a problem is to acknowledge that you have one.

_I am in- __**attracted**__ to Niki Lauda._

... This wasn't working for James.

It didn't surprise James that he had spun out right before he reached the finish line, what with his mind in places where it shouldn't be. James didn't get angry or curse or even take out a cigarette when his car stopped spinning. He just sat there, the smell of his engine sending up smoke everywhere not even motivating him to get up. He took his headgear off and sat there, trying to figure out just when he started falling for a buck toothed, know-it-all, statistics-loving, rat-faced, perfectionist, certainly not gay, _married_, competative, curly-haired, burnt, intelligent, brave, daring, blunt, little Austrian whose name just happened to be Niki Lauda.

"James?"

Speak of the devil.

"Well, hello, Niki dear. Come to gloat about your win?" James pulled out a cigarette from one of the corners of his car. He knew he had one lying around and if he had to have this conversation with Niki he had to at least be a _little_ high or something. Niki waited until he had taken a long drag and settled into a daze before speaking. "Are you okay?" James looked up at the man quizzically before looking around. All of the other racers were beginning to celebrate but Niki had gone out of his way to check on _James_. That sent flares of affection that James didn't want to think about through him. "Aw, you came to see if I was alright. Shall I assume you've grown to love me, Niki dear? Won't your dear little wife be waiting for you?" Niki flinched and James immediately regret whatever it was that he said to hurt the cold-hearted Ferrari driver. "Marlene left me, if you must know" James took another drag of his cigarette before facing the man. He was unbuckling James' seat belt and the blonde suddenly felt an urge to kiss the man in front of him. "I'm sorry" he managed to say as his seat belt came undone. "It's fine, we decided we weren't right for each other and to stop kidding ourselves" he said, lending James' his small but strong hand to get out of the car. "Why is that?" James asked as he took the man's hand, not at all guilty about prodding into Niki's life. It wasn't often that he answered James' questions even if they _were_ close.

"I told her I was bi" James looked up just as Niki had pulled on his hand and tripped out of his car in shock.

And of course, the press was on him in seconds with their cameras rolling. Everyone at the tracks had gotten a video or a picture of James Hunt, Formula 1 Racer Extraordinaire, tripping in front of Niki Lauda.

"Woah, I'm sorry, Hunt. Did that surprise you?" Lauda grinned, the press already asking him about his sexuality, his car, and his recent divorce. James just managed to escape the hounds, leaving Niki to fend for himself. That, he _did_ feel guilty about. But James has had enough of being made fun of in front of Niki Lauda. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and lie down for the love of God.

"Damned Rat" he hissed, batting his errant feelings away as he trudged off of the tracks.


	5. V: On The News

I swear, I could cry from these reviews. Usually, I get criticized a lot so your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks so so much to **LooIsHere** and **kikijirv** for your lovely reviews. I'll try to sneak some middle fingers in there as you mentioned and I'm really honored you think this story is good. I could definitely do better but you guys are giving me the definite push to write more about these two and you guys are great for doing that!

I'm watching **_Niki Lauda | Remember the Name_** while writing this so my admiration for Niki Lauda and his sheer badassness might rub off on this chapter.

I don't own anything but the plot which is fiction, therefore the events in this work aren't real.

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable At All_

V: On The News

* * *

James had dropped off the radar for weeks. And it wasn't like anyone was looking for him really. Or so he thought until he sat down and checked the messages on his answering machine for the first time in ages. Most of them were from fellow racers who were saying basically the same thing.

"James! You might want to check the news!" _Jackie Stewart._

"Hey, James. Can you pick up? You have to see the news, man" _Ronnie Peterson._

"Hunt, you still haven't spoken to any of us? You should at least watch the news." _Clay Regazzoni? What?_

"James Simon Wallis Hunt, you should consider watching the news" _Emmo._

"Hunt, Hunt, Hunt. You have to see this news!" _JODY SCHECKTER?_

"You should really check the news, old chap-" _John Watson, too._

James listened to every single one of them, wondering why the hell all these racers wanted him to see the news. He couldn't help but think that none of the voices coming from his answering machine were Austrian. "I need to fuck something or maybe get drunk" James muttered, but decided on the latter since he wasn't all too sure he wouldn't end up thinking of the rat-faced man even as he was fucking a woman who looked nothing like Lauda. He grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and plopped down on the couch in front of a TV. He was on the top floor so he knew no one would intrude on his privacy in the hotel for as long as he didn't ask for it. The remote sat inches from his hand tauntingly as James recalled something about watching the news.

"It can't get any worse than the Nürburgring, surely." The thought of the crash only served to make James want to watch the news even more. _Please don't let it be something horrible_ he thought absentmindedly as he fumbled with the remote and flipped through the channels until he was watching the news update on Formula 1.

_Niki._ He breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was alright and not in a fiery wreck before catching himself and berating himself for worrying about the man even after weeks of attempting to will his feelings away.

"Mr. Lauda, is it true that you are bisexual?" the reporter had obviously cornered Niki at some point and the man had no choice but to answer if he wanted the press to leave him alone. The scene appeared to be the very same scene where he had left Niki standing with the reporters weeks earlier with Niki still wearing his overalls and his teeth jutting out in what appeared to be dismay. Niki had only nodded in answer but that was enough to send the journalists into a frenzy.

"Were there plans on coming out?"

"Was your wife aware of your sexual preference?"

"What does your family think of this?"

"What are your feelings about your rival, James Hunt, given this knowledge?"

The last question sent them into near insanity as James' name was repeated in nearly every question they asked and James couldn't help but feel sorry for the startled Austrian. No one would notice unless they knew him well that Niki was a little flummoxed by the flurry of questions from the press and James cursed himself for leaving his friend to fend for himself.

"James Hunt is a good man"

The voice cut through the obnoxious crowd and it took James a minute before he realized that Niki was speaking.

"He may be a bit oblivious, even rash and irresponsible but he is a good driver and a good friend as well. He will always be there to lighten your spirits whether it be with a drink or his charm and he will always find a way to keep going. That's why everyone loves James and…"

The blonde leaned forward, as if he could urge the Austrian to keep talking by staring at him through the screen. His heart was pounding in his chest, hope rising from the back of his mind undeterred even after weeks of not seeing the brunette. When Niki opened his mouth again James felt his heart skip a beat and his breath hitched.

"That's why I love James. I'm in love with James Hunt."

James stared aimlessly at the screen as Niki walked away from the reporters, blinking before abruptly standing up and storming out of his hotel room. He grabbed his cellphone from a table nearby and called the first name on his history of missed calls.

_Jackie Stewart_

"Hello?"

"Where's Niki?" He could practically feel the smirk on Jackie's face through the phone as he rushed out of the hotel elevator and out onto the streets. "I see you've watched the news, finally" Jackie teased, purposely not telling James to rile him up. That bastard. "**Where is Niki?**" he enunciated every word, making sure to lace them with as much vitriol as he could but only succeeded in sounding desperate. Damn the things that Austrian rat can make do. "Andreas Nikolaus Lauda, well. The last time I saw him he was being hoarded by a dozen screaming journalists" he said, pointedly to drag the conversation out. "Get to the point Jackie" James had felt enough guilt for that, thank you. "Well, where else would he be but with his car?" Jackie chuckled a bit at the Brits utter impatience. "You aren't helping, Jackie" James sighed. "He's in Germany, James." He visibly flinched, striding in the direction of the airport. "What the hell is he doing in that God forsaken place?" James cursed.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" James stopped walking for a while to check if he had his passport in his wallet.

"The next race, James. It's in the **_Nürburgring_**. Niki is going to race there tomorrow."

James' expression darkened as he sprinted to the airport, hanging up on Jackie.

_Why the hell did I have to tell McLaren that I'm skipping out on the next race? Stupid, idiotic- _he shook his head and recalled what Niki said about him. Niki had said that he wouldn't give up, that he would keep going. Which meant Niki trusted that if James loved him back he would stop at nothing to get to him.

He is not going to lose the Austrian. He refuses to let him go.

Not now that he knows Niki loves him too.


	6. VI: At The Nürburgring

Random: Sorry for the wait of epic proportions but I've been working on my Physics Project for the longest time and haven't had the time. But here it is! The final chapter! Tuntuntuntuuuuuun!

* * *

_Not Uncomfortable At All_

**VI: At The Nürburgring**

* * *

James Hunt shot out of his seat the moment the plane landed in Getmany, ignoring all of the flight attendant's pleas to sit down. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he ran straight out of the airport and hailed a taxi. He spent precious time trying to explain to the driver to get to the Nürburgring Track before getting fed up and throwing the taxi driver into the passengers seat while he drove in whichever direction the driver was pointing at.

"That way! That way! That way, Dummkopf!"

The Taxi Driver's voice was all wrong, but it was enough to remind him of Niki. He sped up, shifting the gears so he was running at a hundred kilometers per hour while weaving through traffic. The Taxi Driver yelled at him in muffled German while continuing to point in the direction James wanted to go. He came to a sickening halt right outside the entrance of the tracks, giving the taxi driver a wad of cash before heading in...

Where he ran smack into Ronnie Peterson.

"James! It's good to see you out and about my friend" the Swede grinned broadly, still clad in racing overalls. James nearly groaned audibly, this was quickly becoming anti-climatic. "It was nice seeing you, Ronnie, but regrettably I must go" James attempted to politely excuse himself but Ronnie was relentless, following him into the pits. "Nonsense, we absolutely must talk. It has been a while since our last race together" Ronnie grinned, spotting Jackie as he approached them. "Jackie!" He greeted. "Champs! It has been the longest time. I didn't know you were racing today, James!" The Scott walked with them.

James heard a familiar sound of water smacking onto the ground. It was raining.

Well, fuck.

"I'm not racing today" James said, standing a little straighter to try and find the familiar head of curly hair or at least a bright red cap. "Well, have you seen the news?" The two drivers snickered like fucking schoolgirls. James had just about had enough.

"Yes, I've seen the news! Where in this bloody god-awful track is Niki?!" Almost everyone in the pits froze in fear and surprise. After five seconds of horrible silence the announcer spoke, breaking the trance. "Next to qualify is Niki Lauda" James turned on his heels, not knowing how to get to Niki in time to stop him from racing. Niki's crash continued to play out in his mind in a sickening cycle.

"Hunt?" Clay Regazzoni walked towards him, pulling his helmet off his head. He must have just finished qualifying. "Where is Niki?" He asked, he was done being worried. He was fucking exhausted. "Niki is..."

"Right here"

James couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when the Austrian strode into the room with his helmet under his arm, looking pissed as usual. James fought the urge to laugh uncontrollably. "You qualified?" James asked in the most smug voice he could manage without sounding so horribly relieved. "Of course" Niki shrugged, still calm despite what he said on live television. James couldn't help but resent that the man was so collected when he was a mess. "You didn't crash" James said as more of an afterthought, not realizing just how worried he was. Something seemed to spark in Niki's eyes. "You forget I have the record for the fastest time on this track. The rain will not hinder me, again" he smiled, his teeth peeking out. James smiled back only because he was tired and sick of pretending not to care about the blue-eyed Austrian. He flew almost half way across the world to try and stop the man from hurting himself.

Who was he kidding? He was deeply in love with Niki Lauda and there was nothing he could do to change that. And, he didn't think he wanted to change that.

"Niki, about the news-" James began, but Niki cut him off before he could get any further. James stared at him. Was it just him or did Niki look like he was panicking?

"You don't have to agree, I understand if you don't love me back-" Niki fumbled with his words, his hand absentmindedly brushing through his hair. James couldn't help but find it adorable.

For the first time ever, Niki Lauda looked embarassed.

"This doesn't change anything on the tracks, Hunt. I am still your rival- what are you doing?" James gripped the back of Niki's neck in his right hand and framed his cheek with the other before finally pulling the man into a long overdue kiss.

Every single mechanic, driver, and even chairman in the pits cheered, completely forgetting about Carlos who was qualifying for the race as they spoke. James was the first to pull away, allowing Niki to recover from the surprise and speak first.

"So, you-" James couldn't help but laugh a little at Niki's sudden insecurity.

"I love you too, Niki" he smiled, burying his face in Niki's sweaty hair.

Niki buried his head in James' chest as they idly waited for the racers to stop nitpicking at them and congratulating them.

"This is so embarrassing"

"Oh, cheer up, Niki-dear. It's not so bad..."

Niki looked up at him.

And shoves his middle finger in the blonde's face.

The drivers laugh at the very Niki-like response.

"This is fucking uncomfortable" The Ferrari driver complained, shifting in James' hold. The blonde had yet to release him from his killer embrace.

"Same old Niki" Jackie muttered and James nodded, not really to anyone in particular since he had yet to pry his eyes from the Austrian in his arms. "Shut up, Stewart. Don't you feel uncomfortable, Arschloch?" The Austrian hissed tempted to raise another middle finger but James only cuddled into him which caused his companion to erupt in German curse words.

"No, I don't feel uncomfortable, Niki... This is Not Uncomfortable at All"


End file.
